1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to label making methods, printer control apparatuses, programs used by the printer control apparatuses, and recording media where the programs used by the printer control apparatuses are recorded, and more specifically, to a label making method for making a label where information is printed by using a label printer, a printer control apparatus configured to control the label printer, a program used by the printer control apparatus, and a recording medium where the program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a barcode has been used in various industrial fields and found necessary for managing products. A sheet for the barcode (hereinafter “barcode sheet”) has been sold by a sheet maker or a label maker. In addition, a label printer for printing the barcode on the barcode sheet has been sold.
The barcode sheet is formed by adhering plural labels on a pasteboard. A gap having a length between approximately 2 through 5 mm is formed between the labels, for example, as shown in FIG. 1.
A normal label printer has a sensor for detecting such a gap. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 9-267523, for example.
In the meantime, a label where a barcode indicating a serial number of a product is printed is adhered on a printed circuit board used in an electronic apparatus.
Recently and continuing, as corresponding to demand for making the size of the electronic apparatus small, the size of the printed circuit board becomes small. Based on this, there is a tendency that a label area on the printed circuit board becomes narrow. At this moment, a label of width approximately 25 mm and length approximately 4 mm is in demand.
However, in the label printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 9-267523, the minimum length of the label for correctly detecting the gap is 6 mm. Accordingly, even if the barcode is small, the number of the barcodes which can be printed on a single barcode sheet cannot be increased.